The Truth Shall Set You Free
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: An OTHGG Crossover. Set after both shows finales. Peyton discovers the identity of her birth father and decides to look for him. Add in Lucas and Logan Huntzberger, along with your favorite witty Gilmores and you got yourself a story. Leyton and Rogan.
1. Roadtrip!

Peyton Sawyer had never felt out so out of place. Brooke had dumped her for being honest, telling her she still had feelings for Lucas. Nathan was a mess for losing his uncle, Cooper and Haley was busy taking care of him. Once again Peyton Sawyer was alone, but this time she had Ellie's records to accompany her. Good music wasn't going to cure the loneliness but it was sure going to make it more endurable. When her dad had organized all the albums he had left one box unfinished.

Wondering what albums could be in the box, Peyton walked over to it. She pulled out a record and she felt something fall out of the album cover. It was a note in Ellie's handwriting.

_To my daughter Peyton,_

_I know with my departure you were left with many unanswered questions, the main one being who your biological father is. I want you to know the truth; I didn't come into your life to create confusion so this answer will be straightforward. _

She continued reading through the letter which gave the information she needed to locate her biological dad with Ellie's last sentence being, Take care Peyton and remember to enjoy the music.

She was in tears; she knew who her father was and what she was going to do.

The next day Peyton was packing when Lucas walked in.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I hadn't seen you in a while and I wanted to check on you to see if you were okay."

"Lucas that's really sweet but don't you think you might make your girlfriend angry by being here," she replied bitterly.

"I don't know why you and Brooke are fighting but whatever the reason you are my friend and I care about you, I know I haven't been the friend you need lately but with everything going on I just needed you to know that I'm here when you need me."

Peyton sighed; she had enough things to deal with without having Lucas show up at her door, "Look Lucas it's great that you're here for me and all but I'm kind of busy right now so if you could just leave it'd be great," she said harsher than she intended to and she knew it was harsh when she saw him flinch.

Lucas looked around her room and saw she had some packed bags, "Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact yes I am and I was planning on leaving so if you could go on back to Brooke or somewhere else so I could finish packing."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere you're going to."

"Look Peyton I'm just trying to help and you're blowing me off!"

"Really, because I thought blowing people off was more your style. You can't just not come here for weeks and then say you're sorry but you've had more important things to take care of than our friendship. I've had things to deal with and I know that you have Nathan, Haley and Brooke to worry about but I have something I need to do," she saw his face lower in guilt, "but if you want we can talk when I get back."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you coming back?"

"I…I don't know, but hey people always leave."

"But that's your phrase."

"Yeah but maybe there's a reason for that, maybe if I leave then no one else will and I think Tree Hill will be fine with that."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Lucas, you've got a great life, you have Brooke, the girl you're in love with," she said as much as it pained her, it's what she thought was true, "you've got your whole life here and me leaving won't change that."

"Peyton that's not true, you're important to me and you make up part of my life, a very big and important part and I won't be the same without you."

"Lucas, Brooke is the girl you are in love with and the only girl you should think you can't be without. Now I really need to finish packing if I want to leave today."

"Peyton."

"Lucas please just go."

"Fine I'll go, only if you tell me where you're going."

She saw it was a losing battle with him so she told him, "I'm going to look for my biological father."

Lucas was startled, "Do you even know who he is, much less where to find him?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, Ellie left me a note with his information. Now if you'll leave because I already told you where I'm going."

"I could go with you."

"What!"

"I could go with you. Help you find your father. I helped you find Ellie."

"Lucas you can't."

"Why not Peyton? I could help you."

"Lucas you can't just up and leave your life behind."

"You are."

"That's because I don't have anything left here."

"You have everything, you have Tric and what's left of senior year and you have me. I promise I'll be here for you Peyton, let me help you with this. I like being that guy for you."

"Luke."

"Come on Peyton. And if I annoy you I promise I'll take the nearest bus home. What do you say?"

She was tired of arguing and in reality she wanted Lucas' with her more than anything so she just nodded her head.

"I'll go home and get my stuff and explain to my mom, I'll be back in about a half hour ok."

Peyton was just left wondering what she had agreed to.

The half hour had passed when Lucas was heard walking up the steps, "Hey you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They were walking to her car when Brooke showed up.

"I come because I feel bad for a split second and I catch you with him. I should've known better. And you," she said turning to Lucas, "I told you not to see her but here you are with your precious Peyton and judging from the bags on a roadtrip. Where are you off to, another sleazy motel?"

"Brooke," said Peyton.

"Save it you bitch," she replied.

"Brooke! Look I know you guys are fighting but Peyton needs my help right now and you have no right to call her a bitch. Yes I'm leaving with Peyton but I'll be back," he said pulling Brooke to the side, "If you want to yell at me then, then fine but right now I'm leaving with Peyton because she has to find her birth father. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Lucas but it's her I don't trust."

"Hey Peyton wouldn't do that to you."

"Lucas you don't know the reason I'm fighting with her."

"I know and I've tried to find out from both of you but none of you will tell me."

"The reason we're fighting is the reason I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Brooke you can't just tell me to stay away from someone with no reason, it's not logical."

"Lucas can you just trust what I'm telling you when I say not to go with her?"

"Brooke you've been really insecure about us and…"

"She said she has feelings for you."

"What?"

"She said she still has feelings for you," she said in tears, "now can you understand why I don't want you to go."

"Brooke."

"So now what do you think?"

He was really confused, "I don't know what to think about that but that doesn't change the fact that she is my friend and she needs me right now. I have to go with her."

"Lucas if you go there is no us anymore."

"Brooke be serious."

"I'm dead serious Lucas."

"Well I didn't want us to end Brooke Davis. I love you. But if you're willing to give up our relationship when your best friend needs her friends the most then you're not the person I fell in love with," he said walking to Peyton's car, leaving Brooke standing outside alone.

Lucas face was solemn as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not Peyton."

"Ok well I know I'm usually the one that needs saving but just know if you need me I'm here for you Luke."

Lucas just turned around and gave her a small smile and kept on driving.


	2. Stars Hollow

The car ride was silent as they drove to Hartford, Connecticut. Peyton was getting annoyed of the silence.

"Lucas, I thought part of joining me on this trip was to keep me company but you can't if you're silent the whole time."

"You wanna talk? Fine. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked confused.

"What you told Brooke. That you still have feelings for me?"

Peyton had a guilty look on her face, "Yeah it's true," she said with a sigh.

"Why now? Why when Brooke and I are doing great and my friendship with you was back on track?"

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why now? I don't know. The heart wants what it wants. Do you think if I could control it I'd be in love with you, don't take this the wrong way, you're a great guy but you're my best or ex best friend's boyfriend. I didn't want to cause the problem I caused last time. I told Brooke because I wanted to be honest with her. I didn't know how she'd react but for the sake of the past I went with honesty. But I also told her I wasn't going to try to steal you away and seduce you. She didn't believe me and called me a lying-two-faced bitch and slapped me. So yeah it's wrong of me to love you but I don't think I've deserved the way she's been treating me."

Lucas was just holding the steering wheel tightly, taking everything in.

"It's not wrong. For you to love someone, even if he's taken. It's not wrong. I've tried to decipher why your friendship with Brooke went wrong and I know now that I've always been the cause of it but I think you were right. Whether or not you were wrong in telling Brooke, your heart was in the right place Peyton. Everyone's always saying to be honest, it's the best policy, but they don't realize how awful honesty can be for both the one speaking and the one listening. I broke up with Brooke before I left. She had threatened that if I left with you, it was over and I told her that if she was willing to let her pride get in front of us and a friend in need then I didn't want that kind of person in my life. The sad part is, is that as horrible as she acted, I still love her, and I know you may not like hearing that, but it's something that I had gotten used to and was ripped away," he said a few tears escaping his eyes.

Peyton saw he couldn't drive anymore so they stopped the car and switched seats and Peyton drove to the nearest town they could find to stop for the night, knowing they'd pick up from there in the morning.

Once they were in there motel room, with two beds, Lucas spoke, "I know hearing me breakdown wasn't easy but you reacted well and you were there for me Peyt. I couldn't ask for a better," he realized that he was going to call her friend, but he knew she was so much more than that, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"No problem Luke. You can always count on me."

They both laid down, turning off the lights to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring. Ring. Ring. The sound of her cell phone woke Rory from her slumber.

"Hey Ace." Said the voice on the other line.

"Logan!" she replied.

"Yeah I just got in from my flight. I'm in London right now. I wanted to let you know I got in alright. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, Logan you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"I know Ace. If it were up to me, uyou know I wouldn't have left. I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you I love you before I collapse in bed here."

"I love you too, but get some rest. I know you must be tired from the flight and I don't want you falling asleep at any meeting which would only anger your father making your stay in London longer."

"I'll stay out of trouble just for you Ace," you could tell by his face he was doing the famous Huntzberger smirk, "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Logan can you stay on the line until I fall asleep? Even if it is just the sound of you breathing."

"Sure, but you're starting to creep me out with the breathing thing," he said smirking still.

"Shush you! It's the middle of the night and I have no coffee in my body. Goodnight."

"Sleep well Ace."

And both fell asleep on each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lucas and Peyton got up early to hit the road again.

"Peyton I just want you to know whatever happens with your dad I'll be here for you."

Peyton nodded her head, "Thank you Lucas. You're a good friend."

For some reason he could not understand, the word friend coming from her bothered him, but he just shrugged it off.

"I'm not sure if we're going in the right direction, next town I'm stopping to ask for directions."

"Wow, you're the first guy I know that'd actually stop to get directions."

"You know that's just a stereotype right?"

"Or so you say, once, it was like a couple of months after my mom died. He took me on a roadtrip to this old campsite he used to go to as a kid, well somewhere along the way he made a wrong turn. I kept telling him stop and ask for directions because we're lost and he turned to me and said, we are not lost, I know exactly where we are, I just took a wrong turn. To this day I'm still confused by what he said."

"It makes perfect sense to me," he said laughing.

"Guys," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ahh I found a place. Stars Hollow. Weird name. I just hope they have directions."

"At least I think we're in Connecticut."

"I can't believe that you were going to leave without even knowing the directions."

"Hey at least I had the ending address."

"Yeah with no way of knowing how to get from Point A to Point B."

"Shut up Lucas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom why'd you have to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"You have been hanging out with Finn too much."

"Mom it's not fair. You've been awake but you've already had your six cups of coffee and I haven't even had one. Couldn't we have stopped at Luke's for at least one for me?"

"No we couldn't," Lorelai said nervously, "However, if I remember correctly, you went to sleep early, why the tiredness, child of my loom?"

"Mom could you call me that. Logan called when he got into London. We talked for a while before going back to sleep."

"Aww hunny I know that you're and ocean away now but you have to train him to call you at normal hours for us. It's in the Gilmore code book that sleep is a must and must not be interrupted."

"Mother, don't think I didn't notice the subject change when I mentioned Luke's. There's a reason I'm in Yale you know."

"Nothing for you to worry about, it's just this whole April thing. It's changed everything," she said not telling Rory the whole truth.

As they were walking into town they bumped into Lucas and Peyton.

"Hi, sorry to disturb, but I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is my friend Lucas Scott. We were wondering if we could ask for directions."

"Hi I'm Rory and this is my mother, Lorelai. We're not the best for directions but tell us where you're headed; we might know how to get there."

"We want to know how to get to Hartford," Lucas said.

"Hartford. Yes we unfortunately know that place," Lorelai bantered, "known for the coldness year round of one Emily Gilmore."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You're scaring them."

"Am not?"

"Are to."

"Excuse us," Peyton said, "remember us. Travelers asking for directions."

"Yes sorry," Rory continued giving her directions, then asked, "If you don't mind us asking, why are you going to Hartford? You don't seem like the Hartford type."

"Oh I'm just looking for someone. Maybe you know him, Mitchum Huntzberger."

The two Gilmores gasped, "Yes we know Mitchum, why are you looking for Mitchum?"

Peyton replied, "Because Mitchum Huntzberger is my father."

Lorelai let out an "Oh my!" While Rory just stood there with her mouth open.

Peyton looked confused, "Are you guys alright?"

Rory answered "Yeah we're fine. It's just that, are you sure Mitchum is you're father?"

Peyton responded, "Yes I'm sure. Last summer I found out I was adopted and I met my birth mother. She died of breast cancer and left me a note of who my birth father was and I'm on this road trip to meet him."

"Wow. It's just that my boyfriend is Logan Huntzberger, Mitchum's son. If you're his daughter, then that means he cheated on Shira."

"Must have been during one of those times Shira put on that weight Mom talks about," Lorelai spoke.

Rory asked, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 18 about a month ago."

"I'm still in shock, but I'm sure Logan would love to hear this. I'm gonna go call him."

"I guess that leaves me to give you the directions," said Lorelai.

Once she was done giving her the directions she spoke, "Just be careful with Mitchum. He may be well known, but he can be a total jackass,"

Peyton looked scared.

"I'm sorry for the language, it's just, my daughter and him don't have what you call a good relationship and he sent his son to London for who knows how long and my Rory is dealing with that."

Peyton nodded her head, "I'm not expecting much from this, I just want to let him know I exist and thanks again for the directions Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded and waved her goodbye as they drove off to meet the infamous Mitchum Huntzberger.

"I'm not sure if I want to meet him anymore."

"Peyton we're in Connecticut already, we're not that far. You can do this. Who cares if he's a jackass, you have a right to know him at least in person at least to tell him he has a daughter. I he snubs you then just shrug it off and we can go, but you need to do this, remember with Ellie. If you don't do it now, you'll lose the chance.

"You're right. I can do this. I, Peyton Sawyer am going to meet my birth father."

"That's the spirit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had connected to Logan and was now on the phone with him.

"Ace, want to tell me why my secretary had to pull me out of a meeting telling me there was an emergency."

"Sorry Logan but it actually is an emergency and I'm not sure how you'll react to the news."

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, but I'm not sure you'll be."

"What is it? Just tell me."

"You have a sister."

"Ok Ace, I know I have a sister, her name is Honor. You feeling ok."

"No, I know about Honor, I mean you have another sister."

"Unless my mom is pregnant again I don't have another sister."

"Logan I met her today. She said her mom put her up for adoption and she just died and she left her a note saying your dad was her biological father."

Long pause.

"Logan, you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm just, are you sure? Maybe she knows how rich he is and she..."

"Logan I don't think she's lieing, plus, she kind of looks like you."

"And she's going to meet my dad?"

"Yeah by chance she and her friend ran into my mom and me and asked for directions."

"That bastard. He was always yelling at me about the importance that we Huntzberger men not have children out of wedlock and he has a daughter he doesn't even know about."

"Logan"

"I'll be ok Ace. I just need to clear my head. I'll call you later, plus I have to talk to my father. Goodbye."

"Bye" she said to the answer tone, he had already hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it."

"That house is huge. Like scary huge."

"Peyton you'll be alright," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know about this Lucas."

"Peyton you can do this. If you want I'll go with you,"

She nervously smiled, "Yeah that'd be good."

They walked the long path to the door and once at the door Peyton rang the doorbell. A maid answered.

"Hi I'm looking for Mitchum Huntzberger."

The maid went to look for him and came back.

"Mr. Huntzberger will be with you shortly. Please wait here," she spoke before walking off.

Peyton turned to Lucas, "Kind of rude to not invite us in."

"Yeah well look at this place; it can be like a museum or something."

"Excuse me. You were looking for me," he said interrupting.

"Are you Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yes I am, but who are you?"

"My name is Peyton Sawyer and I'm your daughter."


	3. Who's Going Home?

"My daughter! That's preposterous, I only have one daughter and she is far older little girl."

"Does the name Ellie Hart mean anything to you?"

"Ellie Hart. Is that your mother?" he said recognizing the name.

"Yes."

"How is Ellie?" he said his face softening.

"Not so good. Ellie died of breast cancer a couple of months ago."

His face went down, "I'm sorry. When I knew Ellie she was an amazing woman. She was a free spirit. I loved Ellie, but my family would never approve of her and she became the other woman. Almost 19 years ago she left me a note saying she was leaving and that we could no longer see each other. I never got a goodbye."

"The reason she left was because she was pregnant with me. She gave me up for adoption and came back last summer to get to know me."

"Mitchum dear who is at the door?"

"I'm sorry I came out of nowhere but I just found the note where she told me who my birth father was and I felt the need to find you. I heard you have a family and I don't want to cause any problems with them. I just needed to know who you were."

"Peyton…"

"I should go it was a bad idea to come here anyway."

Lucas stayed back, "Here, this is where we're staying at. If you don't come in a day we'll take it as though you didn't want to come," he said giving Huntzberger the note and walking away.

The duo drove back to Stars Hollow to stay at the Dragonfly Inn.

Mitchum Huntzberger watched in surprised as they left, thinking what he had done when the phone rang and the maid walked up to him.

"Mr. Huntzberger it's for you. It's your son."

"Thank you, I'll take this in my study."

"Logan, what is it?"

"Is it true dad? Do you have another daughter we don't know about?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well is it?"

"Yes I apparently have a child I didn't know about. How you know about it I have no clue?"

"How I know is no business of yours but I want to come home."

"With what authority do you talk like that to me!"

"You're a hypocrite dad! You always lectured me on the importance of not getting someone pregnant yet there you are with a child."

"You have no right to lecture me, I am your father."

"You have no right to send me to London because you think I'm not fulfilling my responsibilities."

"Logan I'm not discussing this with you over the phone."

"I'm not saying I'm not going to work. I'm just saying you should send me somewhere near home. It's not right what you did and I think you know that."

"I'm just doing what I think is best for you."

"Yes, but the thing is you don't know me. What makes you think me working at a newspaper near home is lesser than working for one in London."

"Because of that girl. She'll distract you and you know this family's position on her."

"You have no right to speak ill of her. Rory is a great person and she has made me a better man. I love her."

"Logan,"

"Dad whatever your position on this person that claims to be your child is, I'll support you, but you have to send me home."

Mitchum thought about it, "There's still some vital work that needs to be done."

"I can finish that in three days."

"Ok you can come back and work in the Stamford headquarters only until you're finished there."

"Thank you Dad! You won't regret this."

"I hope I don't. You can't say I don't have a heart now. Goodbye Logan."

"Bye father, but wait, what are you going to do about Peyton?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm not going to let her leave this family with nothing. Although I'm still not sure what she is getting recognition or money?"

"I understand, goodbye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He wasn't that bad," said Lucas trying to ease the tension.

"Huh?" asked Peyton breaking away from her daze.

"Mitchum Huntzberger. He wasn't that bad."

"No, no he wasn't. But he seemed so tense, so tired, I couldn't imagine Ellie with a man like him."

"Well from my experience with Dan, people change from who you think they are when faced with certain situations, they become someone you don't know anymore, they show a mask to the world and another to themselves but in the end they lose themselves in the confusion. I think anyone can change if they were put in certain situations," he said.

Peyton watched as he spoke those words with such ease as if he were a writer, "Don't feel sorry for yourself. I mean the whole basketball thing, I know you dreamed of playing, but this literature thing you want to pursue is more you than basketball. Basketball was just what you did, but literature, meaning, it's who you are Lucas and no matter what I don't think that's changing," she said with every ounce of love in her words.

Lucas smiled, "Thanks Peyton. Although art isn't just something you do, it is you. I think art is to you as literature is to me and I think we may change but our love for them never will."

Peyton sighed, "Who knew this road trip would bring us such wisdom."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah. So um, what are you going to do about your biological dad?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, you said you gave him that note, if he doesn't come then that means he wants nothing to do with me and yeah that'll suck but it won't be regret for never trying you know. That's what Ellie taught me, not to live life in regret and I don't know but I think that maybe that was a reason I told Brooke about us."

Lucas tensed, "I mean maybe I knew she would freak, maybe that's what I wanted. Because I know her better than anyone else and knowing how she'd react, maybe you guys breaking up was the plan. God I'm such a horrible person."

Lucas spoke, "Hey don't say that, you are not a horrible person. So you told her how you felt, it was being honest. And yes maybe you knew she'd freak, but I've been proving myself to her that she could trust me and she couldn't, she couldn't trust that I wouldn't betray her anymore and that's what broke us up. I don't want you to blame yourself for this because it's not your fault, we were just never meant to be and I hurts because in making myself believe we were I only fooled myself and now I'm left to deal with the aftermath."

"You want to know the real f'd up thing. The day I realized I was in love with you was the day I came back from seeing Jake. He realized it wasn't him in my heart and sent me back to figure out. But that's not what was messed up, I proposed to him and hadInotsaidyournameinmysleep we would be engaged right now."

"Wow, wow, wow. You proposed to him. What the hell. Are you sure you even love me because it seems you skipped from Pete, to Jake, then to me. What's next, you're going after Nathan," he said angrily missing the important mumble.

Peyton let more tears out, "It's not like that Lucas."

"Well it sure seems like it."

"Why does it even matter to you Lucas? You're not in love with me; you just broke up with the girl you're in love with a day ago. You shouldn't freak out because the way I feel shouldn't matter to you."

Lucas pulled over on the side of the road, "Don't you get it Peyton? It's always gonna be there between us and you have just shunned us, everything we were and everything we can be by saying you proposed to Jake!"

"Lucas! OMG! I love you! Is that what you need to hear? I love you. Jake was a safety, a relationship I could always count on as long as he was in town. You want to know why the engagement went to crap? I was sleeping and I said 'I love you Lucas'. You're in my thoughts, not him. There, I have given you my heart, in fact you've always had it, just trample it like you always do."

"I never trampled your heart Peyton. You trampled mine."

"That's bullshit!"

"Yes you did. That day when I broke up with Brooke and you came to tell me you couldn't do it anymore. You knew from before you had hurt her but you were with me because you felt it in your heart and then you came and said you couldn't do it anymore, leaving me as though you never felt it in your heart. You put her before yourself and broke both our hearts. Brooke has her faults, but you can never say she doesn't go after something she wants."

"Yes it's my fault now. I broke up with you and of course you had to go with Brooke. Oh and you were so heartbroken, so heartbroken you had to sleep with bar slut a.k.a. Jake's ex a.k.a. Jenny's mom a.k.a. Nicki."

"She was a mistake and yes I had a couple of beers but you left me at a very difficult time. I still was a wreck because of my shoulder and Dan rescuing me and then you break it off with me."

"And all that justifies it?"

"No but it helps point in the write direction. If I could do it all over again I wouldn't have slept with her, hell I never would have gone out with Brooke in the first place."

"Lucas you're saying all this as if we would be together. Why would you want that? You should be back at Tree Hill fighting for Brooke, not saying everything that broke us apart was a mistake."

"But it is Peyton. Everything that has made us sway is a mistake and if I could I would change them but I can't so all we have is the here and now and what we decide to do with it," he said leaning over to kiss her.

She knew she shouldn't have kissed back, her head was screaming stop, it's too soon, he's using you. He doesn't love you, don't think for a second he is because then he's fooled you and her heart was screaming this is what you want, the feel of his lips on yours.

The kiss was like the many other they'd shared but it was much more, it was like a level above the others, an intimacy that hadn't been reached yet but it was wrong and that's when it fell apart.

"Lucas…"

"Now tell me you didn't feel that."

"Lucas it can't. You have to leave."

"What! Peyton come on that kiss was amazing, you can't just ignore it."

"I'm not Lucas. I've made my feelings perfectly clear, but you just broke up with Brooke and as much as I love you, I will not be your rebound. You have to go home."

"Peyton…"

"You said if I found you annoying you would get on the next bus back to Tree Hill. You can leave in the morning but you are leaving. I don't know why I even agreed to you coming with me, it was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't, you know I…"

"Love being that guy for me. Yes I know. But the problem is you can't. Here's how it's going to go, we're going to the Dragonfly because Lorelai graciously offered us the room and in the morning you will find the bus station and head back and I, I don't know what I'll do but Tree Hill isn't an option anymore."

Lucas painfully asked, "Is that really what you want?"

"No I'd like something completely different to happen but it's not and I have to deal with reality and in reality you have to go."

He just nodded and started the car again driving back to Stars Hollow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the Dragonfly they quickly got off and walked inside, surprisingly they found Rory and Lorelai on the couch in the lobby.

Lorelai spoke first knowing something was up between the two, "Lucas how about I show you to your room so you can put your stuff down," leading Lucas up the stairs.

"I can't believe Logan has a little sister," Rory said out loud, "oops. Sorry."

"It's ok. So I met Mitchum, he wasn't completely awful, but then again I've only met him once. I left before his wife came out. I didn't want to cause problems, although what was I expecting coming to see him."

"Yeah male Huntzbergers can be confusing."

"You seem to know his children better; I mean you are dating them, what are they like?"

Rory smiled, "Well I'll start with the oldest, Honor, she recently got married. She's beautiful and she is nice, I always go shopping with her, she has great taste in clothes. And then there's Logan. When I first met him he was a ladies man, impulsive and carefree, now he's just impulsive and carefree. But he is really sweet. He's a loyal person, he watches out for his friends like no other and he's always there solving your problems and I love him and I hate that his father made him work across the ocean."

"That must suck, how have you made it work?"

"Not easily, but daily phone calls, random letters and emails, some days he's even surprised me having coffee and flowers delivered,"

"He seems sweet."

"He is, I think you're lucky to have a brother like him, I hope you get to know him."

"Actually that was what I was thinking about. Right now going home isn't an option and I was wondering if there was any place I could stay a place I could work?"

"Well I think my mom could hire you here, no one understands leaving home like her. But if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with home?"

"Well it's a long story; I think Logan from Veronica Mars would call it epic…"

"And that's where we are," she said finishing her side.

"Wow! Well I see where you're coming from and I guess I know why you're making him leave, but if you really love him, don't you want him here with you, especially through this trying time."

"I suppose. I don't know. I guess it's just that he knows practically everything about me and how I feel and all I know is that he likes to kiss me to get me to confess things to him. I feel vulnerable because no one knows me like him so therefore no one can hurt me like him."

"Yeah but I think you two finally have a chance. You should take the leap, even if you hit the ground. I see it this way. There was time Logan and I spent apart, now that we have a barrier I wish like hell I could have forgiven him, spent more time just being together. Besides, isn't that what your birth mother told you, no regrets."

"You're right."

"I know. I can be right many times. And I think I'm right when I say that boy loves you and not just friendship love, but as you said, epic love."

"I hope so, but I think you and Logan have epic love."

"Haha, I wish. I just don't think I can take being away from him any longer…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I noticed the weirdness between you and Peyton."

"Yeah it's mostly my fault."

"You're probably right kid. It usually is the guy's fault."

Lucas scoffed, "It's just that she can be so confusing sometimes."

"You wanna talk about it. And start from the beginning. Don't leave out any details because then I'll make an incorrect assumption."

Lucas went on to tell her his side of the story.

"Well I see what you mean by confusing, but here's what I think. She does love you, but she feels intimidated by you, by the way you make her feel and by the way you know her and so she runs and she finally let it all out, all her emotions, frustrations and feelings and so now her heart is on her sleeve and she's never been more confused. She loves you and no matter how hard you try to push her away, nothing is changing that so here is my advice to you: don't give up on her, don't you dare give up on her because if you give up this time, there might not be another chance and I think that would be a shame. And my other advice, don't let Brooke get in between you again, but before you decide anything, ask yourself one question, do you really love Peyton or do you just want something with her because you just broke up with your girlfriend and she came out with her feelings?" she said before she got up the bed and walked out the door leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for the reviews! They were great. This story is my baby right now. So this was a really long chapter but I think all this was necessary. Thanks for reading and remember to review.


	4. Lukes

A/N: OK I know there has been some comments on Mitchum, he's still an asss, mostly he's been surprised but the Mitchum that has fun controlling his children's lives will reappear. But thanks for reading and for the rviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lucas and Peyton woke up unknowing of each other's conversations the night before.

"Morning Lucas," Peyton said nervously, she had been dreaming of the kiss the night before and what could have happened had she not pushed him away, more so she was hoping she didn't sleep talk.

"Morning Peyton," Lucas also had a dream of the kiss, of course he was glad he had woken up before Peyton to take a very cold shower.

"Lucas I know after all I said you probably don't want to listen to anything I have to say but," she said being cut off.

"Wait Peyton I have something to tell you."

Peyton looked surprised that he had cut her off during her important speech but just nodded her head for him to continue.

"I am not leaving Peyton. You always push me away but this time I'm not going anywhere. You can fight me the whole time, I don't care, but I'm staying here with you to help you out."

"Well before you interrupted me I was going to tell you I didn't want you to go, but you beat me to it so."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Lucas you mean a lot to me and you helped me get here to this point were I am and I know we have this huge past but I'd like to think we can still be friends."

"_Friends." There was that word again. If I am not in love with Peyton why does that word hurt like a sword to the heart, you should be happy she's even giving you a chance._

"Lucas," she said waving a hand over his face, "you still with me buddy?"

"Yeah sorry. Yeah we can still be friends. We just forget about last night and move on ahead, but regardless if Mitchum doesn't show, what are you going to do?"

"Well new best friend, I've decided to stay here. Rory is going to give us a tour of the town, and then she is going to have me talk to Logan over the phone to get us acquainted. Although, if you want you can leave Lucas, I mean your mom is going to have a baby and then there is school and…"

"Hey, hey, I said I'm not leaving you Peyton. You're going to have to think of a better excuse if you want me gone. I told my mom I was going to help you through this, however long it took; she knows I'm 18 so she can't hold me back, plus she thinks of you like a daughter and school, you know me I'm ahead, I'm just taking classes right now so I can be in school not necessarily because I need them."

"Ok then. Well I'm going to be helping Lorelai at the inn in return for a room here and she knows you worked at your mom's café so she is going to try to get you to work at her boyfriend, Luke's diner."

"Isn't it a bit weird her boyfriend is also a Luke?"

"Yes, it would be loads of fun going there and keep yelling out Luke to get both of you to turn around. OMG! I just sounded like Lorelai."

"That is scary."

"Shut up Lucas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're giving the newbies a tour here?"

"Yeah, it's great that you're helping Peyton mom."

"Yeah well I feel like it's my duty to keep good karma because of how I was helped back when I ran away."

"True. So are you going to tell me what bug you have up your butt every time someone mentions Luke?"

"I…oh kid I screwed things up so bad."

"Why? What happened?"

"I had reached my boiling point with the April thing and I had a heated discussion with Luke and brokedown and next thing you know I'm at Christopher's house and then…"

"Oh mom you didn't?"

"Yeah I did," she said, tears falling down her face.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I know I have to tell him but things are so bad right now I don't think I can tell him without things ending. The worst part is, is that I don't know if I want things to continue."

"But Luke, he's supposed to be your one."

"That's what I thought too but things have never been so screwed up and I can't be completely mad at Luke because he has to get to know his daughter but he's also been putting our relationship in the backseat and, days has made me feel unfit to be with him. He's just confusing."

"I can't believe what you did but I understand, you know after I found out Logan had slept around during our break I went to see Jess. He had opened a bookstore, I was about to kiss him but I stopped myself. I just loved Logan too much to do that."

"I love Luke, but you know me, always running from commitment, but I was the one the wanted the commitment this time, it was Luke who wasn't ready."

"Don't know what to say mom other than to tell him."

"I know, I'm just trying to find the right time."

Rory looked at her watch, "Ooh look at the time, I'm gonna be late meeting Lucas and Peyton. Gotta go."

"Ok babe but be safe oh and remember to warn Lucas about Babette and Ms. Patty."

"I will," she said walking fast and waving, it was Gilmore code, no running.

"And don't forget to teach them 'oy with the poodles already'," she yelled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier, got caught up talking with my mom."

"It's cool, Sookie made us an awesome breakfast."

"That's Sookie for you, amazing in the kitchen."

"So are we gonna get this tour started," spoke Lucas.

"Sure but Lucas to give you fair warning, there are two ladies, Ms. Patty and Babette, they like young men and butt pinching so be on the lookout for them."

He turned to Peyton as to say WTH?

They walked around stopping at Luke's to introduce them, at the Gilmore residence and other town sites, at each place they had to stop to introduce them to the town. Taylor wanted a town meeting to discuss them and Kirk ran off to make souvenirs of the newbies.

They made there way to Luke's to actually eat because Rory was hungry and of course needed the finest coffee.

"This place is really weird. I mean Tree Hill was always drama filled and you're town is comical."

"Thank you Luke. Yeah this place can get pretty crazy, especially when they see new people. It's like they're at a zoo."

"And Ms. Patty. I feel violated."

Rory and Peyton started laughing. "I warned you Lucas and you just shrugged it off."

"Oh that reminds me. Speaking of Lukes, I decided we should come here when Lucas is working and yell out Luke to see both of them turn around," Peyton said in between her laughter.

"That will be great! I know my mom, oh wait never mind, but yes, you and me can definitely aggravate the Lukes. We have been teaching you well."

"Haha I know. I think I'll like this place."

"Yeah Stars Hollow has a way of winning you over."

"Yeah despite the butt pinching I'll be fine, but thanks for asking."

"Aww Lucas you'll be fine," Peyton said, "besides if things go well we won't be here for long," she whispered in his ear.

"Well that meal was good, but I have to meet some friends and you have to get back to the inn so my mother knows you weren't kidnapped by the town.

Rory left the pair and Lucas and Peyton started walking back.

"Peyt, what'd you mean by we wouldn't be here for long."

"Well Lucas, I'm gonna try it out here, but I don't want you giving up your life for me so if I see we're not gaining any ground we can go back to Tree Hill."

"As great as that sounds, it seems as though you won't enjoy the return. Speaking of giving up your life, you shouldn't do that for me."

"Lucas I just don't want you to think that if you had stayed in Tree Hill your life would be better."

Lucas stopped and grabbed her arm, "Peyton, look at me. My life in Tree Hill may be great but you not being there will just take away all the greatness."

A smile overtook her features and then she started walking again.

He called out confused, "Peyton!"

"Just walk Lucas, don't ruin it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finn! Colin! Stephanie! It's so good to see you guys. At least you weren't sent to another country."

"Well love my father is demanding my presence in Australia, but I don't know for how long. I will miss the feeling of being exotic."

"Not if you get the Asian bird flu," Colin retorted.

"Colin, hush your mouth! You're just jealous because your father just wants you at his headquarters in Hartford which means no traveling."

"Where are you off to Steph?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well for the summer, here, but then I have to go to New York , then North Carolina, and attending other DAR functions with my mother who wants me to become the "socialite" she's always dreamed of while I'm trying to get them to let me find an actual job."

"I see the dreaded "real life" has finally come."

"Yes love indeed it has. You're the lucky one. You're mother escaped that life, a goddess in my books, I need to meet her before I head down under."

"Don't worry Finn, you'll meet my mother. She'll be amused to learn you all think she's some type of goddess, especially from men with accents like yours."

"Ahh but it's the truth. And she must look like a goddess I mean she is your mother. It's a shame Logan got to you first and that you're not a redhead."

Stephanie and Colin rolled their eyes at the last comment.

"Sorry Rory. It just seems like we're going to be able to hang out like we used to anymore."

"No it's perfectly understandable; I mean after this coming year, I'll be facing all these things too, but we're friends and I at least wanted us to have some get together before everyone is gone, although Logan does seem to be gone."

"Yes it seems Mitchum Huntzberger finally got what he wanted, to be Logan's puppet master."

Rory became uncomfortable at the topic of Mitchum because of what he had said to her, sending Logan to London and especially because of Peyton.

"Guys, this is a special meeting, we shouldn't be spending it talking about the devil incarnate."

Colin spoke, "You know my mom said there was a time when Mitchum Huntzberger wasn't so bad."

Stephanie laughed, "Was this before or after she slept with him?"

Rory almost choked on her water, Colin was beet red and Stephanie and Finn we're dying of laughter.

"Is that true?" Rory asked curiously.

"Love it is the absolute truth. It was when Colin was young, I think that's why Logan and Colin started hanging out, their parents always would."

"It ended at that time too. Of course, being high society everyone knew about it but no body talked about it."

"Don't you think we can change it, you know the future? I mean you all hate how you're being forced into this life but if you all disagree on how things are then maybe this generation can change things, make them better for future generations."

"I wish we could Ror, but we still have our parents pressuring us. They control everything until they're dead and by then, we would've had to teach our children the "proper way" to do things."

"Well it's worth a shot.i guess I'm just bitter not having Logan around."

"Yes we do miss Huntz too. Seems we can't organize anything without him. And love, no parties and no rum make Finn a dull boy."

"Finn you can never be dull," Stephanie said and they all laughed.

They continued to talk until it got too late and they decided to talk again so they could have a party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the inn Peyton and Lucas were helping Lorelai clean the Dragonfly, apparently the weekend was going to be busy with tourists so they were going to have to prepared to take them all in.

Peyton was in the middle of vacuuming when she heard a knock at the main door and was shocked to see who it was.

"Look Peyton, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to pay for whatever you need, have an account to transfer funds to you as soon as we get a DNA test proving you are in fact my daughter. You will have to do as I say and you will not, I repeat will not come and show your face around Hartford again. I don't want the rest of my family or the news learning about you. This kind of publicity can harm my reputation and I cannot afford that. My son Logan already knows, but judging that this place is run by the Gilmores I know why. I will come back so that we can talk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, then I will send someone tomorrow so that they can get what they need from you for the test. Goodbye and goodnight."

"Goodnight," she repeated softly as she watched him walk away, 'what the hell had just happened?'


	5. Vacancy For 3

Lucas came downstairs, "Hey Peyton. I just got a call from Haley. Nathan and Haley want to visit. Peyton? What's wrong?"

"Not much, Mitchum just showed up giving me a bunch of orders, you know nothing out of the ordinary."

"What, what'd he say?"

"What was expected, he wants a test to prove I'm his daughter and then if I am, he's going to set up some rules I have to follow."

"He can't do that can he? I mean, you've lived apart your entire life and he can't just expect you to listen to his beck and call."

"I know that Lucas. I'm not going to do something I don't want to, but he helped create me, and I want to get to know him. I don't know maybe I can bring out what Ellie saw in him."

"I know you can take care of yourself and you won't let him take advantage of you but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"That means a lot Lucas, but you're going to have to let me do things on my own sometime," she said.

"I know but just know that I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will."

"So what did you say about Nathan and Haley?"

"Well Haley called. She kinda feels bad for the way she has distanced herself from you but she wants to be here for you now and Nathan, well I know Nathan has always wanted to take care of you, kind of like me."

"Oh please, Nathan wanted to take care of me like an older brother; you could never be my older brother."

"Well technically, the things you did with Nathan, it'd be illegal to do that to your siblings."

"Lucas! You know what I mean, yes, there was a time when Nathan and I had a good thing but that was long gone by the time you came along and what I've learned to have with Nathan is very special, I think I'll probably miss him the most."

Lucas was sort of jealous the way she spoke of Nathan, "Even more than me?"

"Oh Luke I can't miss you if you're here with me," she said in a joking manner, "Like I said, what I have with Nathan is special, but what we had or have, I don't know is a different kind of special. It's a type of special I can't live without."

Lucas locked eyes with her when she said that and it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. Their heads were getting closer, their lips were waiting for the other's when

"Hey blondies! ...oh sorry I didn't interrupt something did I?"

They both jumped when they heard Lorelai's voice, faces red at what was about to happen, obviously she had.

"I was just coming down to invite you two to the weekly movie night at my house. Rory is home already setting up, do you want to come?"

Lucas spoke first, "Sure, we don't really know anyone yet, so it seems like a good way to spend the evening."

"Yeah sounds fun," replied Peyton.

"Ok then I'll just tell Rory to pick up double the snacks from the store. Tonight you will see how a true Gilmore eats. This is a warning."

"So then we should take it seriously, judging from how my encounter with Ms. Patty was."

"Haha, Rory told me she grabbed your butt oh how I wish I had a picture to see your face."

"I have it actually! Rory told me I should have it out. His face was priceless!" she said laughing.

Peyton showed Lorelai the picture and both were laughing hysterically.

"Haha, ok I'm glad you guys are enjoying me getting violated," he deadpanned.

"Aww come on Lucas, you have to agree it was funny."

"No it was kind of traumatizing."

The pair just laughed even more.

"Peyton I think you fit in perfectly with us."

She smiled, she didn't know why, maybe it was the escaped from the daily drama that was Tree Hill, but she had been smiling a lot since she got here, maybe it was the wackiness but whatever it was, it was a pleasant departure from Tree Hill, she noticed even Lucas smiled more despite the recent event.

-------------------------------------------------

Rory was walking down the aisles picking out popcorn and candy, Sprees, how she loved Sprees when her phone rang.

"Rory Gilmore,"

"Ace it's me Logan."

"Logan, are you ok, I mean after I told you about Peyton…"

"I know I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Logan it was an understandable situation. You don't need to apologize."

"I do Rory. You're my girlfriend, you're always putting up with my crap and we don't talk often now, I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Fine if you want to apologize then apology accepted, you are forgiven Huntzberger."

"So I know this is going to sound weird, but how is she, you know, my newfound sister."

"Peyton is fine. She's a great person. She's really talented you know, she showed me some of her drawings, she really is an artist, plus she was telling me how she ran an all ages night at a club in her hometown and how she's gotten plenty of artists to play there. She's sweet, her and her friend, or at least friend for now because I know they're going to end up together sooner or later, are great people. They're not your typical superficial people. I think you'd like her Logan, I just wish you were able to meet her."

"Ace don't fret about that. I'll come home sometime, you know at least Thanksgiving, I can plan a trip to meet her then," he said.

"I know but it's not the same, besides I wish you were here."

"Yeah I'd love to be there too, but I have things I need to take care of here and you had your chance to get me to blow off the Huntzberger heir calling. Should've stopped me then."

"Ha I know that, I just miss you. I thought this being an ocean apart thing would become easier but it doesn't, does it?"

"No it doesn't. You know I'd be there with you if I could."

"Yeah I know that. Well Logan I wish I could talk forever but I have to pay for some stuff at the store, we're having a Gilmore movie night along with your new sister and her boytoy."

"Alright we'll talk more later. Bye Ace. Love you."

"Love you too," she said hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lorelai what movies are we going to watch?"

"Let me explain a Gilmore Girl's movie night. The first movie is to mock, the second movie we recite the lines and the third movie is one we've never seen before."

"Three movies?" Lucas asked questionably.

"Yes three movies."

"OMG! Look at all this junk food. Didn't you send Rory out to buy more? This is more than enough."

"Perhaps, if it were just you two, but a Gilmore Girl during movie night can consume vast amounts of heavenly food you call junk."

Lucas looked amused while Peyton just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're gonna have to count me out from eating all this," he said.

Lorelai stared at him weird, "While attending a Gilmore Girl's movie night, you have to eat what is given."

Peyton responded, "It's just that he's a basketball player and so he's the athletic type, not used to so much unhealthy food."

"Yes us Gilmore Girls aren't known for our athletic abilities. But I'm sure Lucas loves these NERDS Ropes," she said twirling them over her head.

"Actually I do love NERDS I just can't eat a lot. I kind of have to watch what I eat for my health."

Lorelai didn't push because she knew there was something they weren't telling so she didn't push it.

"Mother I'm home."

"Daughter of mine did you bring the candy aisle with you."

"Sure did Mom. Taylor was watching me the whole time; I think he thought I was going to sneak some in my jacket."

"Then you did your job."

The foursome had a good time eating the junk food and watching the movies. After finishing it was late so Lucas and Peyton slept on the couch with Peyton's head on his chest. Which of course Rory took a picture of; she wanted that moment to be remembered.

3 days later…

"Lucas give me back my camera."

"No not until I find that picture and delete it.'

"It won't matter if you delete it. It's stored on computer and I already printed some out."

He threw the camera on the bed, "Oh you're so gonna pay for that," she said chasing him.

She finally caught up to him when he started tickling her.

"Lucas stop please," she said squirming.

"Not until you say Lucas Scott is the hottest guy in the universe," he said pinning her down.

"What? No way," she said trying to push him off.

"Ok I guess you don't want me to stop."

"Fine. Fine. I give."

"Say it."

"Lucas Scott is the hottest guy in the universe."

"Thank you," he said not tickling her anymore but still on top of her.

Peyton realized the position she was in. Lucas' face was getting closer and she was moving closer too and their lips finally met, no one to stop them.

The kiss was magical. Both were caught up in the moment and broke apart when the need for air became apparent.

"What was that?" Peyton asked.

"A kiss."

"I know that, but why?"

"Because despite everything I do love you Peyton and I always will."

"But Brooke."

"Brooke was my safety like Jake was yours and I do love her but I love you too."

"Ok Lucas, you cannot be with me just because you can't be with Brooke. I already told you this," she said standing up.

"Peyton I know, I didn't' mean it like that. It's just that what I had Brooke. I'm always gonna carry that with me."

"Lucas we can't be together if you're still not over her."

"Peyton we're always going to be more than friends and what we have, it's always gonna be there so why can't we just be together now?"

"Because I don't want to be a convenience. I want to be with you when you feel it in your heart," she said putting her hand over his heart.

"Peyton you're in my heart."

"I know but right know you're heart is still with Brooke. And Lucas, you may call me selfish but I want it all."

"I guess I understand, but I can't help it that I want you Peyton."

"And we'll have it Lucas, but we gotta give it time."

"I know. Don't worry Peyton, no matter what happens, I'll wait for you this time."

"Lucas…"

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but it's a busy weekend and there's a couple downstairs that says they know you," Lorelai spoke.

"That must be Nathan and Haley," said Lucas running downstairs leaving Peyton in he room alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was helping out her mother at the Dragonfly when her phone rang, she saw Logan's name on the caller ID and picked up.

"Hey Logan, I'm kinda busy so talk fast."

"Well I just wanted to tell you…"

"Wait Logan can you call later. It's just a busy day at the inn and someone's at the door."

She walked up to the door and opened it.

"I'm sure the person at the door wouldn't want you to get off the phone Ace."

"Logan!" Rory said jumping on him and giving a searing kiss.


	6. Light On my Shoulder

"Logan what are you doing here?" she said finally getting over the shock.

"Well Ace, daddy dearest sent me back. It's kind of like probation. If I can't prove to him that I can do well here then he'll send me back."

"That's great! That means we can be together without the ocean in between. Logan you have to show him you can do this."

"That's the plan. Although it was more like a deal. It meant that officially I would support my dad on whatever he decides with my newfound sister, unofficially I can make whatever choice I want and yes I'm here for now but knowing my father he'll probably work me harder than London and try to keep us apart even more."

Rory kissed him again, "I missed you."

He replied, "That was the plan."

"So officially you're siding with your dad but unofficially, what do you think?"

"I think I have to meet her and get to know her before I decide."

"Then it's a good thing you're here Huntzberger because as I told you she's working here now and that guy over there is Lucas, the guy I was talking about,"

"Lucas! Lucas come over here, there's someone I want you to meet," she yelled calling him over.

"Hey Rory what's up. Actually there are some people I wanted you to meet too. Rory this is my brother Nathan and my best friend and Nate's wife, Haley."

"Hi I'm Rory," she said greeting them, "Lucas this is Logan Huntzberger, my boyfriend and Peyton's half brother, Logan, this is Lucas, Peyton's friend."

The two just looked at each other not really knowing what to make of one another.

"Ok well I'm gonna show Nathan and Haley to their room and get Peyton. Have fun!" she said leaving giving a quick kiss on the lips to Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're the one that's been helping Lucas and Peyton while they've been here?" asked Nathan.

"Yes but I shouldn't get all the credit. My mom let them stay here and got them both working here, Lucas was going to work at a diner but my mom hired him here too. She thinks they need a man here."

"I'm glad someone's helping. I mean, Nathan and I didn't even see Peyton needed our help, only two people and that was Lucas and Brooke. Brooke chose to fight so I'm glad Lucas is here for her," Haley said.

"So what have you two decided to do?" Rory asked curiously.

"Sawyer knows I got her back. She helped a lot when I needed her so, I don't know if she knows it yet but I've got her back," Nathan spoke assured.

"I'm not taking sides. Both Peyton and Brooke are my friends and Lucas is my best friend. Whatever he decides this time, he's got to stick with it because I'm tired of seeing these two great girls heartbroken because Lucas can't decide who he wants."

"Well as long as you're here to keep Lucas and Peyton company, here's is your room, number 5, Lucas and Peyton's room is right next door in room 3."

"How have you managed to get Peyton and Lucas to sleep in the same room without anything going on?" Haley asked surprised.

"I don't know what has been going on in there, but I just hope it helps them sort out what they want," Rory stated, "now if you excuse me I need to get Peyton," she finished handing them there room keys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Peyton's half brother?"

"Yup, if the DNA tests prove it."

"So Rory said you were in London, are you visiting or what is this?"

"It's quite interesting you giving me the 3rd degree here but to answer your question, I'm here for good or at least I hope so. It's up to my dad."

"He seems quite controlling, your father. I mean the other day he came here with a list of instructions for Peyton to follow and your stint at London was because of him, it seems like he is controlling."

"Oh he is. If it ever reaches a certain point I might give it all up though, being the heir to the fortune. I just don't want something that's going to bring my life down as much as it did his, I know better, plus I have Rory to think of."

"I understand, if there's anything I understand it's controlling, asses of men calling themselves dad. My dad, he may not be the old money society type, but with my brother it was all about riding him about basketball until the breaking point. There's nothing I hate more."

"Well them it seems you and me have found a common ground."

"It is. Especially considering I'm here for Peyton and you're her brother."

"So what is she like, Peyton I mean? Rory has told me a lot about her, but I'd like to know from someone who knows her."

"Well where do I begin? Peyton is, she is everything and then she is not. Peyton is a beautiful contradiction to me most days. Peyton is amazing. When I first met her she was a bitch to me, I don't think she is an actual bitch but that's the front she puts out there so that no one gets too close. She saw me as someone who could get too close so she was always pushing me away but I finally broke through her walls and once that happens, she is one of the most beautiful people you will ever meet. As a friend she can be one of the most loyal and caring people you will ever meet. She puts those she cares about before herself, even sometimes when she shouldn't. She's not one to judge, maybe because she feels like she wouldn't want anyone judging her actions, but she'll look at you for who you are, not what you do. She's an old soul, a deep person in a shallow world. She's a true artist, she captures moments that seem unimportant but when you see her art you see how truly great that moment was. She reads through the music, analyzes every lyrics to find the meaning. Peyton would never be a song because there would be too much to write, it would be a never ending song. I love Peyton because when she's into her sketch she'll bite her lip in this really adorable way. Because she is inspiring, many things I've accomplished I couldn't have done without her. Because she brings out the side in me that I aspire to be. Peyton becomes someone you need in your life, someone that you can't see your life without," he realized all he had said, "Plus she has great taste in music," he tried to end in a lighter note.

Logan may not have known Peyton, but he knew that for someone he cared for as a sister he would want a guy like Lucas for her, someone who saw every flaw yet still wanted to be near. It reminded him of Rory, he saw every single one of her quirks, especially when they were living together but despite that he knew he wanted to be with her because he couldn't be without her because the second he was he would miss her and her quirks too. He just hoped Rory wanted him despite his flaws, he had made many mistakes with her and she was still there, still loving him and that amazed him, because her love was almost unconditional and something he had never had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton heard a knock at her door and put down her sketch pad to answer it, "Rory hey, is there something you need me to do?"

"No actually there's someone downstairs who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise but I will tell you it's not Nathan and Haley. I just showed them to their room, it's right next to yours, they seem nice."

"Really? I'm not sure if I like the idea of Naley next door."

"Naley?"

"Sorry, back when they got married they got nicknamed them Naley, you know combining their names kind of like the media does for celebrities. Brooke came up with the name," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but maybe don't you think it was meant to happen?"

"What Brooke and I breaking up as best friends?"

"Yeah, do you think Lucas actually was the cause of the breakup or do you think something else would have caused it down the line?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean would I like to believe Lucas caused it or that it was doomed, I don't like either choice. Nothing was wrong with our friendship before Lucas; at least I don't think so. I mean yeah Brooke and I have always been different, but that's kind of why we've been friends. She was there for me when my first mother died and since then we were inseparable. Yes sometimes I saw some of her interests as shallow and pointless but I always knew there was something more to her whether or not I searched for it. But maybe, maybe we wouldn't have been friends forever, but what happened with Lucas made us catch what was wrong between us quicker."

"So it's a mixture of both."

"I suppose. I mean I love her and she was always there for me but there were days were I wanted to pour my heart out with everything I had to say and in the end I couldn't because I would think she'd laugh at me, don't get me wrong, I don't give a crap what people think of me, but my close friends, I'm always afraid they'd just laugh at what I have to say. But then there's Lucas, I feel like he knows me inside and out and yet here he is in some unknown town with me, taking care of me so I don't go through this alone."

"Do you think that's why you love him, because he knows you and he's here for you."

"It's endearing but no, I'm just in love with him, have been for a while and I was just burying those feelings. I love it when he's confused and he furrows his eyebrows or when he's reading a book and he's just so into it you can see his facial expressions change when something is happening in it. I love how we can be sitting in a car and this song comes on and we both start singing our lungs out. I love it when he sees a friend in need and does everything he can to help out. I love how he sees people, sees them for who they really are. I love how he looks when he's sleeping because I think it's the most beautiful thing in the planet and I love his gaze because I feel it reach down into my soul and my thoughts. I'm just in love with him."

"Wow I've never heard anyone talk like that about anybody. But don't worry, I believe you and I know I haven't known you long, but I'm pulling for you and for you and Lucas"

"Thanks"

"Ok now that guy right there with Lucas is Logan Huntzberger, your half brother. I'll introduce you."

The two walked over to where Logan and Lucas were.

"Logan, Lucas." Rory said, Peyton just looked nervous.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan I'd like you to meet Peyton Sawyer, Peyton this is Logan Huntzberger" she spoke; Logan and Peyton were taking each other in.

"Lucas and I will leave the two of you alone so you can talk," she said pulling Lucas up from where he was sitting.

Before leaving Lucas put his hand on Peyton's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be alright, but no matter what I'm here for you." And Peyton just nodded as Rory and Lucas walked off.

"So you're the Peyton Rory keeps talking about?"

"That's me, unless she knows some other Peyton," she said jokingly trying to ease the tension.

"I don't really know what to say, I mean I know I should get to know you and I've heard a lot about you, not just from Rory but from Lucas too," he said and Peyton's head turned at the name.

"Lucas talked to you about me?"

"Yes he did, don't worry, there was nothing bad. But I've heard what other people have had to say about you but I feel as though I should hear form you."

Peyton nodded, "I figured you would. Actually here are some of my sketches. I'm not to keen on letting just anybody see them because they have meaning but I feel that maybe you should."

She handed him the sketches and he looked through them.

"Wow! These are amazing! I know my dad has never drawn, did your mother draw? Sorry if that's too personal…"

"No it's ok. Yeah she drew. She was quite good, better than me I think. I met your dad, I mean, um Mitchum a couple of times, I think I'm more like Ellie than him, no offense but I kind of hope so."

"No I get what you mean. Don't worry I don't think you're anything like my father, although what can be said of me with the parents I have?"

"I wouldn't think too much of that. I mean from what Rory has told me about you, you are nothing like your father and personally I don't think that ultimately one has to be like their parents. I mean you've met Lucas and then there's his brother Nathan. They both have a father that is beyond assy most days yet they've overcome that, become better people by fighting not to be like him. It's a battle but it's possible not to be your parents."

"Thanks. I guess that's true. I've been fighting becoming Mitchum but some days it seems the fights are what make me him."

"Yeah that's a toughie. I think most importantly, it's having someone there who is pushing you, not letting you become the one thing you fear the most."

"That is true. I think I would've given up had it not been for Rory."

"Yeah, hope can be found in anything or in anyone."

"It's weird that we're talking about this, yet not really saying anything about ourselves. Here we are the first time we meet and we talk about the legacy parents leave in their children, more importantly ourselves and those we love, quite a deep conversation."

"It can be true though. I read this book, which is really weird because I'm not the reading type, that's more Lucas' style where this girl, she's the child an alcoholic. Her great-grandfather was an alcoholic, her grandfather was an alcoholic, her father was an alcoholic, even her brother, and everyday for her was a battle to not become one, to fight the temptation to go out and drink, to become drunk. She had friends doing it every night, yet there she was coexisting with them and not drinking. It's quite interesting, especially when she gets a boyfriend and it turns out he's alcoholic too. It's a battle, but it's a battle that can be won"

"That does seem interesting. You'll have to give me the name of later. All my life I lived carelessly because I knew this day would be here, the day where I would need to take over, when my father would rule my life, I was ready to accept it, but then Rory came, she changed me and now I have to take on my responsibilities but I'm not the bitter person I would've been because I have her with me."

"My birth mother, Ellie did drugs before and after I was born. Before I met her I had a brief stint with cocaine. I never thought anything of it until I met her. Some things happened and I never did it again, but after I met her, I thought, what if I can't help it, what if it's in my blood, but I don't think I'll do it again. I was a lonely person when I took those drugs and now I know I have people who are here for me, especially Lucas, I don't knew, I almost feel like a stronger person with him here with me."

"I think we're lucky to have people like Rory and Lucas in our lives."

"Damn lucky. So tell me about yourself, well besides the deep stuff. I've never had an older brother, so I think this might be cool."

Logan laughed, "Yeah it is kind of cool. I'll have someone to watch over."

They talked some more. Finding they had many things in common.

Peyton happily walked into her room, she had been scared meeting Logan but he turned out to be a really sweet guy. It was weird how she had met so many great guys yet none of them were for her to call her own.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey Luke, what do you think of Logan because I think he's alright."

"Yeah Logan's good. Peyton I have something important to tell you."

She saw his face was serious, "What's wrong Luke?"

"The way I've acted hasn't been fair to you. I admit I've been selfish. Knowing where your feeling lie, I've been taking advantage of them because I'm not sure where mine are. I'm not leaving forever but I'm going back to Tree Hill until I can figure out where my heart truly lies."

Peyton got teary eyed, "So just like that you're leaving everything behind?"

"It's not like that Peyton. I don't want to hurt you and me not knowing what I want is going to hurt you. I want to be here for you and for that I need to figure myself out."

Peyton was crying, "Come on Peyton," he said hugging her, "I'll come back to you."

"But what if you don't? What if you go back and you realize its Brooke you love. You're not going to leave her behind for me."

"Peyton I promise you I will come back. I'm not going to let you go through this alone, but I have to go," he said hesitantly letting her go and walking out.

Peyton just collapsed on the bed, "You already are."

Nathan came in, because Lucas had told him, she was going to need him and held Peyton, her sobbing into his chest.


	7. If I Fall I

"Nathan?"

"I'm here Peyt"

"Why'd he have to leave? It's not fair."

"No it's not, but you have to understand he's doing this so he won't hurt you."

"But it hurts more that he's not here."

"I know all I can say is he's confused and I know that's no excuse but it's the truth. You want to know what he told me the other day on the phone?"

"What?" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That day when you went home early because of the locker incident I had told him to follow his heart earlier that night. Remember that day, he went to your house to check on you and you fought."

"I remember."

"That night he was supposed to go to your door, but because of your fight he called Jagielski because he thought you were into Jake. So that night he decided to go after Brooke because he thought you had moved on."

"No"

"Yes Sawyer. You were always in his heart in his heart, but he thought he wasn't in yours. Idiot ended up loving in some weird way, Brooke."

"But he didn't even try to go after me. He just let me go. No fight."

"I know but my brother is an idiot, what can you expect? He always wanted you but he was so scared of you rejecting him again he wasn't thinking straight. I thought you two would be together, you're like the yin to his yang, but of course leave it to Lucas to not figure it out."

"Peyton hugged him, "Thanks Nate. I really needed that."

"No problem Sawyer. Lucas will follow his heart back to you; otherwise he's a bigger dumb ass than I thought. You want me to stay with you?"

"No I think I can sleep thanks anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes Nathan. I swear you're like an overprotective brother."

"It's only because I love you," he said smirking.

"I'll be fine. Go to your wife."

"Fine I'm leaving Sawyer. But if you need me, I'm right next door."

She nodded and he walked out.

She sighed and looked over at Lucas' empty bed. She walked over and laid there like she had before, only this time without the warmth of Lucas' body next to her.

**Next morning**

"So you got in from Peyton's room late."

"Yeah he left her and she was so broken. I love my brother but he can be an idiot."

"I know. He's my best friend and all, but he's torn up two best friends and he's breaking both their hearts by not deciding who he wants," she said leaning against Nathan's chest.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "Yeah and I hope he decides soon."

Haley started kissing his chest and was moving up to his neck, Nathan groaned and pulled the covers over them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was sitting in the car with his head against the window.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Karen asked her son.

"I'm worried about Peyton. I mean I left her with Nathan but I just hope she's alright."

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking? I mean you called me, pleading that Peyton needed you and that you had to stay with her and now here you are."

"I feel I was wrong to be with her when I wasn't sure…"

"Wrong with who?"

"Both I guess. I wasn't sure where my feelings with Brooke stood. I mean I left with Peyton as soon as we broke up and I really haven't sat down and thought about what I want."

"It seems to me as though you always wanted Peyton."

"But do I want to be with Peyton or do I just not want to be alone. Peyton doesn't deserve my indecision, that's why I needed this."

"Are you going back?"

"Back where?"

"Back to wherever Peyton's at?"

"I want to but what if I decide I want Brooke."

"First off if you chose Brooke you'd stay away from Peyton but you don't want to. I think if you wanted Brooke you'd not have broken up with her, I think you want Peyton, but you're scared that things with Peyton might not work out and your feelings for her are so great, you'd prefer a way to avoid it, but that's just my opinion."

Lucas looked at her in shock, "Ok so maybe you are right. But I still love both."

"I just think you tricked yourself into loving Brooke or believing you are in love with Brooke."

Lucas looked away but Karen knew he was thinking about it. She looked over at him, it was one of the moments she wished she had Keith, to help guide both of them.

"Follow your heart. Who can't you live without?" she said pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car.

Lucas jumped out of the car, "Mom can I borrow the car? There's something I have to do."

Karen nodded. She just wished he made the right choice this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Peyton."

"Haley," she said giving her a hug, "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Look I'm sorry for everything. I said I wouldn't pick a side but I've kind of been avoiding you. I haven't been the friend I should be when you've needed me the most, but I'm here for you now."

"Won't Brookie be mad," she said sarcastically.

"I told her I wasn't taking sides and then I told her I was coming here and then she told me I could imagine her as not being my friend and off the cheerleading squad."

"Seems like she gave everyone an ultimatum."

"Talking about Lucas?"

"Who else, Pete?"

"I know this is a hard time but being a friend of all 3 of you I'm stuck in the middle of a triangle. I think all three of you need to move on from this place."

"I know but this is why I'm so anxious at this point. Lucas can break my heart or he can protect it like no other, but the thing is he came here as a friend to support me knowing him and Brooke were over and that I had feelings for him. He's supposed to be here for me and he's probably out there begging Brooke to give him another chance while I'm here waiting for a man to confirm I'm his daughter."

"Oh Peyton," Haley said hugging the other, "Well on a lighter note I have to say your brother is a hottie."

Peyton started laughing, "I can't believe you just said that. First because it's gross, him being my brother and all and second you're married and he's got a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you."

"Hey," Peyton replied back hitting her with a pillow.

"Oh it-is-so-on," Haley said grabbing a pillow and hitting back.

The two were enjoying the fun when Nathan walked in.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Haley and Peyton turned around and yelled "Shut up!" at the same time throwing the pillows at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan were walking down the street when they saw Luke and Lorelai fighting.

"What do you mean we're over? You can't just decide we're over," he yelled.

"Luke I slept with Christopher."

"What?"

"It happened after our fight. I felt you had shut me out and I know that's not an excuse, but that's how it happened."

Luke just looked at her before storming away and Lorelai fell to her knees crying.

"Logan I'll meet you at the inn. I have to make sure my mom's ok."

"Sure thing Ace. Call me if you need anything," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, Nathan and Peyton were still fighting with the pillows when Logan walked in.

Haley was throwing the pillow towards Peyton but she ducked hitting Logan in the face.

Everyone froze until Peyton started laughing, then everyone else joined in the laughter.

"You know I wouldn't think it that funny."

"Come on Logan. A pillow in the face is pretty hilarious. Especially if it's not my face."

The famous Huntzberger smirk appeared on both their faces.

"True. I would have laughed if it happened to my friend Finn or my father. Anyway I just came by to say hi. Rory will be here any minute now so I'll talk to you later."

Peyton nodded, "Alright, later Logan."

Logan waited at the couch for another 10 minutes before Rory arrived.

"Hey Ace, everything okay?"

"No, my mom broke up with Luke and told him the truth. In that order."

"Is she alright?"

"Not only does she lose the man she loves, she lost her coffee. OMG! I lost Luke's coffee. We are Gilmore girls deprived of coffee. We're going to Al's Pancake World for coffee. Do you know how horrible their coffee is? It is beyond bad, but it's the only coffee we have. My mom can't make coffee, she'd burn the house down. No Luke. No coffee. No house. My mom will be living at the inn, I will be living here when I visit from Yale. I won't have a home. Logan you'll be with a homeless person. No! Then you'll leave me and my mother and I will both be living at the inn with no men for the rest of our lives."

"Rory!"

"What?"

"Your mom will be fine. She'll find coffee somewhere, she won't burn down the house and live at the inn making you homeless and even if you were homeless I'd still be with you Rory."

"Really?"

"Yes. It'd take a lot more than being homeless to keep me away from you Ace. London couldn't even keep us apart."

Rory looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said.

The moment was broken when Mitchum walked through the door.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory asked.

"Hello Ms Gilmore, Logan it figures I should find you here. You know you have to be at the paper on Tuesday so don't be out gallivanting because I assure you I can send you to London as fast as you came back."

"Is there any reason for your visit dad?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Actually there is, and it has nothing to do with you. Ms. Gilmore would you please send Ms. Sawyer down here. I need to speak to her."

"Sure Mr. Huntzberger," she said hesitantly, "I'll go get her right now," Logan squeezing her hand before walking away.

"Are the results back in?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yes, so I would like both of you to be here for this and Logan remember our deal."

"I remember, how could I ever forget when you remind me every time we speak."

"Logan we are out in public, not in our home, so do not embarrass me."

"You didn't have a problem with audience when Rory and her mother were at the vineyard. You coming here and speaking to me like that is more embarrassment to me."

"Logan I am your father and I will speak to you as I wish and remember you are here because I chose to let you. Don't make me change my mind."

Logan just turned away and groaned.

"Mr. Huntzberger," Peyton said walking towards them.

Mitchum's whole expression changed, "Peyton have you met my son Logan?"

"Yes I have I met him yesterday."

"Logan you didn't treat her badly did you?"

"No dad I didn't"

"Mr. Huntzberger, Logan was a complete gentleman."

Mitchum nodded, "Well I called you down because of the DNA test. It proved that you are in fact my daughter."

Peyton sighed, "So what does this entail?"

"For now it means you get the best of being a Huntzberger," he looked around, "no more living at an inn. That's for sure."

"Mr. Huntzberger I like it here. At least working here."

"There'll be no need for that. You'll go to art school and that will be paid for. I'm sure you draw because Ellie drew and I'm sure you can too."

"I can and that's very flattering, but will this all be in secret?"

"For now, until I can tell Shira and set everything up."

"There'll be a party, maybe you will meet someone more your style there,"

Peyton frowned, he was trying to get rid of Lucas, of course she couldn't defend him because he wasn't even here.

Logan spoke, "Dad Peyton hasn't even been in high society, you can't expect her to find suitor there. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, that boy that came with you. Where is he by the way?"

Peyton suddenly became nervous. Logan introduced him as her boyfriend and he was nowhere to be found, "Lucas went to visit his mother."

"Well a Huntzberger is a Huntzberger. Where would you like to live Peyton, maybe you'd want a place near your campus?"

"Uh yes sir, but I don't even know which school I'd go to."

"Well when you decide you tell me," he said handing her his card, "this is my number. Don't be afraid to call."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas parked the car in front of Brooke's house and walked out. It was now or never. He knocked at the door and waited for Brooke to come out.

"What do you want Lucas?"

"I wanted to clear things up between us."

"What things didn't work out between you and Peyton and you came to see if I would take you back."

"No I came here to finally decide between the two."

"Lucas you already decided. You chose your precious Peyton. We can't be together anymore. You love her, I don't know why I let you convince me otherwise. It's always been her, I've been second choice all the time. Look I'm not holding anything against you anymore, but us can never be again. You're a good guy, but your heart has always belonged to her and I need to find someone who puts my heart in front of all others. You should be with Peyton right now, not trying to see who you want, because you already know who you want. Don't worry about me Luke, go get her Lucas."

He nodded and left.

He called his mom "Ma I'm going to go back. So be ready, because I'm picking you up right now so I can go back to the bus station."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure Lucas?"

"Positive mom. Leaving, I wasn't sure what I wanted but being here, it just made me realize Peyton is the one and I can't be without her."

"I'll miss you my boy," Karen said hugging him, "sorry those are my hormones kicking in.'

"I'll miss you too ma. Don't worry I'll visit to see my little sibling."

Karen laughed, "You better. Now go get her Lucas. Don't be like me, spend as much time with her as you can, because life is too short."

Lucas let some tears out of his eyes knowing who she was talking about.

"Take care ma," he said kissing her on the cheek and getting on the bus.


	8. Sometimes They Come Back

_You've been alone, you've been afraid_

_I've been a fool in so many ways_

_So please give me another chance_

_To write you another song_

_And take back those things I've done_

_Cause I'd give you my heart_

_If you would let me start all over again_

Lucas walked into the inn looking for Peyton. He saw Rory and ran up to her.

"Hey have you seen Peyton?"

"Peyton, yeah, she didn't think you were coming back, you should go upstairs, find out for yourself."

Lucas looked confused and ran up the stairs, what he found out surprised him.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I came back to see you. I came back because not one minute passed that you weren't on my mind."

"Lucas," she said almost pleading.

"I love you!"

"That's too bad Lucas," she said shaking her head.

"Peyton?" he asked confused.

"I'm moving in with my birth father."

"We can still be together. Remember, I'm here for you."

"We can't Lucas. I'm going to be a socialite, marry some heir that my father wants me to, be the daughter he wants."

"Screw your dad! We can finally be together, after everything we can finally be!"

"Lucas it's time that we move on. We're not meant to be. It's too much that you go cold to hot or hot to cold with me. We're done."

"Peyton we are meant to be. Everything is finally in order with nobody to stop us. After everything, we can finally have it all," he said again trying to convince her, putting his hand over her heart.

"Lucas it's too late," she said walking out.

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!" he said with a broken look on his face.

"Son you were yelling. I figured you were having a nightmare," said an old lady shaking him.

Lucas sighed, it was only a dream, "Thank you for waking me. It was only a nightmare."

The lady smiled and nodded, figuring it was about some girl he deeply cared about as she went back to her seat.

Even though he was awake, the dream entered his mind. That dream was his worst nightmare, deciding he wanted Peyton and her not wanting him anymore. This only made him more afraid of what he could find once he got back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton, hey. Rory told me about Lucas. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's just great. I try to defend Lucas to Mitchum and I can't because Lucas isn't even here."

"Just stand your ground. I'm the heir yet I managed to have them leave my relationship with Rory alone. Plus I think he was a lot nicer to you than to any of us. Maybe because he actually loved your mom."

"Yeah that's the part I don't understand. I mean I had a chance to know my mom and she didn't strike me as being in love with someone like Mitchum."

"Well my dad was a different guy back then. Honor remembers a bit, as a little girl, dad being super sweet to her, then all of a sudden he turned cold."

"It sucks if Mitchum having an affair with my mom made him happy that when she left he was a mess and he couldn't treat his own children right."

"I know but what can I do. It made my mother stressful, I guess because she thought he finally had accepted his role as her husband but in reality it was just the fact that he was seeing the love of his life. Once the affair was over the Mitchum we all love to hate came out."

"I'm sorry Logan. I almost feel as though it's my fault your family is miserable."

"Hey, Peyton, no. Don't think like that. You're more of an innocent bystander. The only ones at fault are my dad and maybe your mother, although leaving to not disturb our family was honorable, she shouldn't have been sleeping with him in the first place. To be honest I'm glad that I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have someone to look out for. I feel as though I'm responsible in making sure you're ok and that makes me feel good."

"That's what little sisters are made for," she said laughing.

"Yeah, so where is this punk Lucas so I can beat him up?"

Peyton laughed, "Probably making out with his ex in Tree Hill, hopefully somewhere coming back to me, but that's just what I want."

"Hopefully you'll get what you want. That's what us Huntzbergers are known for," he said with a wink.

"Why wasn't I informed of this before? It could have saved me a lot of trouble."

"That information only becomes available once said person knows he/she is in fact a Huntzberger," he said with a smirk.

"That makes sense," she said laughing.

"The reason I came here was to tell you I have to get back to work, fortunately not in London but I needed to tell you that I'm here for you, if you need anything, if you want to vent about my dad because I can say for a fact no one will understand you but me on that or if you just want to tell me something stupid that happened that day. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Logan. Right about now I can use as much support as I can so I might just take you up on that offer. And if you need me to check up on Rory I can do that for you, or anything else. I don't want you thinking our relationship is one-sided. I didn't have any siblings before this."

"Ahh so if you're a horrible sister I'll let you know," his comment only earned him a slap in the arm and a smirk equal to his.

"Be sure to do that," she said hugging him, "don't forget to call me, otherwise I'll think you never want to see me again"

They let go, "Bye Peyton. I'll be in touch."

Peyton sighed, it seemed everyone was leaving again, because she knew today Nathan and Haley went back to Tree Hill and all that she once knew would be gone again.

As if on queue Nathan and Haley walked in. "Hey Sawyer, I guess it's time for us to hit the road," spoke Nathan.

Peyton walked up to them, "I'm gonna miss you guys. If there was anything in Tree Hill worth staying for it would be you two."

"What about Lucas?" Haley teased.

"Unfortunately to Lucas with Brooke is not the Lucas I will miss and that would be his only reason for staying there right? Unless my company just sucks and he doesn't want to be around me, then screw him, I still wouldn't miss him."

"There's the screw the world attitude I love about you Peyton," Nate laughed.

"Well that's me,"

"I'm gonna miss you too Peyt. You know you're like my little sister, so if anything comes up you know you can call me," he said hugging her.

"Yeah I know Nate"

"Well I'm gonna take the bags downstairs because I know that being girls you two are going to cry so I'm outta here,"

Haley and Peyton laughed, "Once again I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend Peyton."

"Hey, I was the one being a bitch to you after you came back. Let's say we both could have done better"

Haley nodded, a tear escaping her eyes, "I guess Nathan was right, here I am balling"

"Aww Hales," Peyton said, tears coming out of her eyes too, "Look at it this way I got my webcam, email and phone, everything we need to keep in touch, plus my myspace. I'm such a girl I took one of those surveys for it and the guy I described was totally Lucas."

Haley laughed, "Yeah I wonder how he never noticed before?"

"It's Lucas, what other reason do you need," Peyton said laughing in between tears.

"I'm going to miss you girl," Haley said hugging her.

"Miss you too."

"Keep me updated with everything."

"I will, you too, well except for Lucas and Brooke if they're together. I don't need to know about that."

Haley nodded and she walked out. Yup people always leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're leaving already."

"Ace, you know this is the only way I'm able to stay here."

"I know. It's just these days have passed by so fast."

"Yeah, they've been great days though. You don't know how much a person means to you until you don't see them anymore. I learned so much from being over there. I love you, I didn't learn that there because I already knew that but I learned that I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I got used to you waking up in bed next to me and that is not something I take for granted, it's something I treasure with all my heart because I know that the next day you may not be there. Why you're still with me amazes me when I've hurt you so much. I love being with you, I love everything about you Rory. That's why," he said getting on one knee, "will you marry me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"

Rory had tears coming out of her eyes. He had just expressed all of his feelings and asked her to marry him. She remembered telling her mom that he could be her 'one' and here he was proposing.

"Yes Logan I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, jumping on him.

They kissed until the need for air became an issue and he put the ring on her finger.

Their foreheads were touching and both could say this was the best moment in their lives.

Rory spoke first, "You still have to go don't you?"

"Yes, but now, us, we're engaged and connected in a way we've never been before and the Atlantic Ocean is no longer a formidable foe."

She kissed him again, "I guess I have to let you go then, I'll see you next weekend."

"That you will Ace," he said with a smile that was ear to ear.

Rory shared the same smile as she watched him get into his Porsche and drive away, because she knew he drive back the same way he drove away.

Peyton saw how happy Rory was and how Nathan and Haley were with each other; she couldn't help but feel lonely. She had let herself believe she could find that with Lucas and now she was paying the price. Peyton started walking up the stairs again when she felt an arm grab her and turn her around.

She was surprised to find it was Lucas' arm pulling her back, even more surprised when Lucas put his lips against hers.

The kiss was magical to say the least. It contained all the mixed emotions Lucas' had since he had left and all of Peyton's hopes and fears. But the one thing it had that all the others missed were the love of both of them.

When they broke apart, foreheads resting against the other Lucas spoke, "I'm sorry I left but I love you Peyton, I love you with everything I have."

Peyton cried tears of happiness, "I love you too."

They kissed again, this time slower, tenderer, because they knew they would get many more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The song is All Over Again by Justin Timberlake. Thanks so much for the reviews. Seriously, they're great. I wanted to leave this because the next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday because I'm going camping and then I'm moving back into my dorm so I wanted to give you all something before I left. Please read and review, the button on the bottom left is my friend. Also, I got a comment about a Peyton having some kind of reception, so please comment if you want that and if you want a Peyton/Lucas dance and/or jealous Lucas. Thanks for reading. -Vanessa


End file.
